shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Urkem
Urkem is the het ship between Ikem and Ursa from the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom. Canon Ursa and Ikem had been in love since they were children. They were going to be in a play together that was known as "Love Amongst the Dragons" and the two got engaged. However, on the same day that they got engaged, Prince Ozai arrived and proposed to Ursa. She did not want to marry him but felt forced to accept his proposal. As she was leaving with her new fiancée, Ikem tried to stop them until Ursa broke up with him and told him to go home. Ikem was distraught by this. Ikem could not handle the pity that the other citizens were giving him so he ran off to a nearby forest and had his face changed by a spirit. Ursa was completely cut off from her former life once she married Ozai but still attempted to send letters home. Ursa even wrote one letter to Ikem claiming that Zuko was their son even though that was not the case but none of her letters ever made it to him because they were all intercepted. However, Ursa was eventually exiled and returned to her hometown. She thought that Ikem was dead because Ozai claimed that he had him assassinated. Ursa returned to her hometown and was distraught to find that her parents passed away and nobody remembered her. A man named Noren found her crying and invited her to breakfast. She was about to leave when Noren revealed that he was actually Ikem. They later went to the forest together and Ursa had her face changed as well as her memories of her life as a princess erased. They then married and eventually had a daughter. Years later, Zuko came to look for Ursa so Ikem revealed her past. The Mother of Faces came back and returned her memory to her since she was allowed to see her children again and no longer in emotional pain. Children Kiyi Kiyi is the only daughter of Ikem and Ursa and the half-sister of Zuko and Azula. She is a friendly and playful girl who plays with a doll that she named after herself. Zuko quickly bonded with Kiyi and even went to look at her dolls while Azula intimidated her and threatened to behead her dolls. When Azula learned that Kiyi was her half-sister, she became jealous and felt that her mother was trying to replace her. Zuko later took Kiyi to the Fire Nation capital along with Ikem and Ursa. Fanon Urkem is a popular pairing in the Avatar fandom. This pairing is not well known among the fans who do not pay attention to the comics. Some were disappointed to learn that Ursa never loved Ozai and always wanted to be with Ikem while others immediately took a liking to this pairing. Many fans were happy to learn that the two eventually ended up getting married as that was their original intention. Some fans were disappointed by this though as it proved Hakursa to be impossible. Fandom FAN FICTION : Navigation